Real Horrorshow
by Crutio
Summary: Roxanne is into ultra-violence more than any other young deviant she's known, but when she hears of troublesome peer Alex DeLarge getting arrested for similar crimes, she decides to turn her life around. But what'll happen when Alex is realised after years of imprisonment? Will Alex remember that brief meeting in the Korova Milkbar?
1. Chapter 1: The Korova Milkbar

**_Hi hi hi there! I don't own A Clockwork Orange, or any other characters mentioned other than Roxanne and other various OC's that my wonder into this story. Most chapters will be in Roxanne's POV, but if it's Alex's (or anyone else's) They'll be in italics. :) R&R my lovelies!_**

Things in the Korova milkbar were almost tranquil. Looking here to there one couldn't help noticing small details, these being the trends that gangs would wear. One in particular would constantly stick out to me, being as perceptive as I was. It was a young boy; whom which I would say was about eighteen, sporting the generic white droog uniform and black bowler hat. But this chelloveck wore fake eyelashes, with eyes as blue as a crystal clear lake. His eemya? Alex.

"Welly welly well" Grub greeted unceremoniously as he lesurely walked towards the couch that my droogs and I had chosen to gather. Grub's eemya suited him, with dirty black hair that strung over his menacing eyes and filthy, grime-like chompers that sat uncomfortably inside of his filthy rot.  
>"Grub! Oh how pleasing to see you walsing into the Korova on a fine day like this, Pe and Em kick you out on your bullocks again?" As soon as these words travelled out of my rot, a sea of heads turned toward our direction, baffled.<br>"Who let this devotchka out of her cage? She looks like she's only good for one thing! Make it worth my while, love, and I'll give you a pretty polly to get some of the ol' milk-plus" Grub sneered his revolting rot towards thou, and I felt almost like a sea of sick was about to travel right on to the ol' chelloveck.  
>"The only thing I'd ever give you is a kick in the yarbles, if thou keep pestering this devotchka. Off with you, find yourself droogs." As I spoke stiffly and rose up to meet Grub's filthy mug, I noticed in my peripheral I had caught someone's attention, as the gorgeous chelloveck with the eemya of Alex looked towards me, wearing a dangerous smirk. My eyes flicker toward Alex; he notices and raises his own chashka of milk-plus.<p>

I decided to travel home, walking along the menacing streets full of ultra-violence as I pondered. Thoughts of Alex's devilish grin flicked through my gulliver, it fascinated me and I couldn't shake it off. It was challenging, and fascinating. As I get to my Pe and Em's apartment building I couldn't help but hear whistling, singing in the rain being its tune. It had a certain feel, a dangerous and chilling feel that even I, your faithful narrator, had chills.


	2. Chapter 2: Skolliwoll

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own A Clockwork Orange or any characters other than Roxanne and some other OC's that may come along*_**

**_Hello readers!_**  
><strong><em>Quick notes: After some nadsat words that I've used I've put a *, this is for the fact that these words aren't really used in the movie and more in the book, so to avoid confusion I'm leaving a footnote with the definitions, thanks for reading!<em>**

Skolliwoll was a blur. Sitting in Mr. Bofski's class was as about as interesting as pulling out my eyelashes one by one. Sitting at my desk real tired like, as I, that is Roxanne, and my droogs were out causing a little of the ol' ultra-violence to the early hours of the morning. I was interrupted by my thoughts by a sarky dreary voice.

"Alex boy, you've decided to grace us with your presence! Sit down" Mr. Bofski's voice was dripping with displeasure that even I knew who the malchick was speaking to. I open my glazzies to spot Alex walking toward my desk, wearing a somewhat pleased grin. Normally when encountering Alex DeLarge, all the malenky hairs would stand up on my plott. That menacing, evil look wasn't as prominent as it was when I'd viddy him in the Korova, or causing havoc throughout the streets.  
>I kept my glazzies directly on the devotchka's back in front of me as I viddy Alex sit at the desk beside me. I feel a tap on my pletcho* and feel a great force hit the side of my gulliver and a familiar smeck* from behind me. Grub sat behind a devotchka with the eemya of Mary who had a scowl plastered across her ugly mug.<br>"Sod off, Grub! Find another devotchka to pester. Mary looks awfully eager to shlooshy* from you" I averted my glazzies to Mary after finishing my sentence, giving her a sickly sweet wink before turning toward the front again. I shlooshied a scoff from behind me, the pleasant Mary must be having a right ball in between such... Positive banter.  
>"Read the paper, scoteena*" Grub growls from behind. I roll my glazzies and skvat the paper off of the ground and lay the paper on my lap. It reads: 'Alex keeps movin his glazzies at u, wants the in-out haha'. I look at the paper with a look of disgust on my gulliver, turn back toward grub and stick the two fingers on my rooker at him, earning a snort and smeck from the unceremonious sod.<br>"Roxanne! Since you seem so interested in this subject, can you tell me what drove this famous historian to create such hateful crimes?" Bollocks.  
>"Sir, I do believe my hearing is deceiving me, where we not just speaking about Rasputin? Shouldn't we be speaking more about the political corruption that haunts us today, rather than dwelling on these irrelevant things from our dark past?" I had asked, voice seeping in sweetness. Silence.<br>"Since you're feeling so strongly, Roxanne, you may pay a visit to the principal's office, say Mr. Bofski sent you" He dismissed, turning toward the board once again. The devotchka in front of me puts her head down and smots. I get up, a great big smile on my rot, picking up my books and 'accidently' knocking her right on the back of the gulliver with a loud 'thack!'. Smiling, I walked out of the classroom for a cancer*, cheered on by a classroom full of smots.

***  
>The back of Skolliwoll was deserted and empty. As I hid on the inside of a malenky ol' pipe and pull out a cancer and match, someone gracefully slides next to me.<br>"Hi hi hi there, does this kind young devotchka care to share a cancer with little ol' Alex?" Even if the malchik hadn't of said his eemya I would've known it, just by feeling his smooth but dangerous way of getting closer. I turned toward Alex, handing him a cancer whilst striking a match. The harsh wind flew through the tunnel as my hair whipped viciously against my face. With one hand covering the bright illuminated flame, I went in and lit my cancer only to shake my hand vigorously to reduce the glowing flame to a dark crisp. I leant over to Alex, joining the end of my cancer and O my friends, I met Alex's glazzies, and it was pure bliss. I marvelled at the beautiful blue hue that I was looking into, like a bottomless sea of pristine water, and looking into them felt like a giant tidal wave of cool water had hit me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Alex noticed my reaction; giving me a dangerous smirk and making the fire of mysteriousness in his glazzies really ignite.

_***Smeck: Laugh**_  
><em><strong>*Pletcho: Shoulder<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Schlooshy: Hear from<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Scoteena: "Cow"<br>*Cancer: Cigarette**_


End file.
